


酒，或雪后初晴【瓦芝/光芝】

by Signighter



Series: 管他谁给的超越之力，反正你用它看黄片 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signighter/pseuds/Signighter
Summary: 接主线5.1，往后再几个月吧，我要在被官方打脸前把它发掉光芝底料，瓦芝真搞，一点点女装元素，肉柴人物ooc，在犯罪边缘来回试探我真的知道ff14没有欧石楠请不要再打了
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus/Zenos yae Galvus, Warrior of Light/Zenos Yae Galvus
Series: 管他谁给的超越之力，反正你用它看黄片 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567246
Kudos: 7





	酒，或雪后初晴【瓦芝/光芝】

**Author's Note:**

> 伊尔萨巴德风物是一点点俄罗斯和很多的胡扯，不要当真，等打脸
> 
> BGM：我らが支配圏

此地已近边界，是北洲之北，晴好时极目远眺，可望见海岸线上浮冰。  
今日并非晴好。铅灰云层与其下钢铁色山林融织一体，还未到日暮，暗影已伴随暴雪前的低压席卷万物。  
在严酷无情、自北、自苦寒汪洋而来的风中，生命熄灭前绽放的殷红亦难令人动容。新死的人体以血液浸润大地，而入夜之前他就会凝成冰，那时得用上铲子才好收敛他的尸块。  
这是你连着第三次被人抢夺去目标，善后、弥补、找其他途径获取情报，想想接踵而至的一塌糊涂，也只能梗着脖子安慰自己句天无绝人之路。  
便也是这一日，你隔过漫长路途与重重九死一生的险境，又站到了此人身前。  
男人的身形较你更为高佻，在加雷马族占大比例的北境倒也非罕见，他披着件色泽黯淡的厚斗篷，下摆多少沾染泥污，蓬松的毛领直掩到脸颊，倒是大剌剌招摇着一头灿金长发。  
你回忆起在上一个城镇见到的，画工尚可只惜褪色得一塌糊涂的通缉令，又不免进而想到饥不择食，偷偷撕走它半夜对着撸管的你自己。说来你自己的画像当时就贴在他旁边，价位低些但差距也不离谱……那是怎样的，般配！你也就是脑内过过干瘾，手上早已握紧了长枪，熟门熟路把爆发挨个给自己挂上。  
“芝诺斯•耶•加尔乌斯，”世界上最入乡随俗的光之战士哦，你一早顺应了帝国人有事没事报个全名的措词习惯，干脆抢先开口，“我对加雷马风物所知不多，你们通常给杀害皇帝的通缉犯冠耶姓？”  
“你又变强了，我的朋友。”他偏过头来打量你，全不掩饰眼中半盈的兴奋。  
“可惜今天并不适宜决战，我还需要些时间准备。”剩下的一半是少许遗憾和更多昏暗阴沉情绪，暗色以太于他周身腾起。  
玩笑！在你面前用过同一招的无影没一千也有八百九十九！  
……这好像是你靠自己的力量成功打断的第一个，可喜可贺；芝诺斯大约没什么继承他太爷爷衣钵的天份？还是可喜可贺。  
电光火石间曾经的皇太子拔刀挡下了你一记爆发全开的破碎冲，飞出去的那一截东西大约是断裂的刀身，暗红泛黑的以太翻滚，瞬间补上了缺口。不过你目的已达成决心见好就收，挤在短暂的交手间隙开口。  
“阿拉米格皇宫一别也快一年了吧别急着走啊陪我喝一杯如何前面镇上的酒馆挺不错我可以请客！”你在长枪落地的动静前向他张开空无一物的双手，赌的是战斗疯子对力量能收放自如和海德林予你的特别关爱。  
以太凝成的刀尖在你胸前止步，气刃划开了革质外套，芝诺斯在一臂之遥冲你露出极具欺骗性的柔软微笑，光之裁缝为美人一笑补个衣服可真是值当——  
“别紧张，我的朋友，”他那把嗓子将朋友两字念得婉转动听，如空谷幽泉，你比喻不当你他妈的不在乎，“带路吧，既然是你，总还能让我多抱一点期望。”  
过去的皇子将断刃随地一抛，苍白修长的手指拢回厚重衣料之下，你无暇困惑他居然不戴手套，气温正随能见度一道断崖式下跌，你又咽了口唾沫，与他并肩而行。  
“戴上帽子，你的悬赏金额可比我还高。”  
“……哼，他们不敢。”话虽如此，他倒也不曾拦下你越庖代俎的手，数月的你猜想的漂泊生活并没影响他维持基本的整洁，或许有瘦一点？没了那身夸张重铠后他即使身裏冬衣也显得单薄，但也指不定仅仅是对比衍生错觉。  
带他到暗影猎人的据点旅店是你今日又一招臭棋，可除此之外，你也实在想不到第二处能收容两位通缉犯把酒言欢的场地。海德林护佑，芝诺斯在你开房点酒同时背对他与接头人眉来眼去疯狂暗示的时候并无表示，甚至对几个不知死活冲他吹口哨的混混宽容忍让，你几乎心怀愧疚地回头看他一眼，正对上一双盈满笑意的蓝眼睛。  
该死，你不能至少不应该跟着他们一起吹。

你对加雷马人的酒量有心理准备，但芝诺斯这种倒水一般的喝法还是令你意图叫停，你被冻得思维缓慢的脑子在青磷水供暖的房间里艰难复转，疯狂搜索些能聊的话头。  
“你没带上之前那把刀吗，好像是叫天羽羽斩？”你装作陷入回忆，抿了口自己的杯子，加雷马的平民饮品无色透明，萦绕细微的木质香气，真入了口却是烈焰灼人，能从嗓子眼一路烧到胃袋里去。  
“尽兴的战斗自然需要与之相配的武器，”他动手去开第二瓶，而你在看他，他的皮肤比在林间朔风中更白，他的手修长而骨节分明，他真的较此前消瘦了，霜雪在他脸上悄然留下了痕迹，只有他的眼眸万古如一，“我会为我们的决战布置完备。”  
“你只需在这一天到来时接受我的邀请，”他微笑，冲你举杯，你好一会才回神，伸手去与他对碰，再以不赞同的目光注视他一饮而尽，见鬼，他的脖颈修长，仰头时曲线曼妙，酒精救不了你的口干舌燥，“不必多虑。”  
你后知后觉其中些微的谢意，又直到第二个瓶子见底，才重新找回话题：“这就是你还没准备好的部分？合适的武器。”  
“或是在物色又一座空中花园？”你从他手上抢过酒瓶，为自己倒上今晚的第二杯，加雷马人的饮品实在够劲，但想来，也只有这样的酒才能让他们在这北洲的风雪里生存。  
他摇摇头，金发滑落遮蔽一边的眼睛，下一瓶他索性舍了杯具，捏着瓶颈喝得越发快且急，你眼睁睁看着一线酒液从嘴角一路流进他领口里去。他的眼睛愈益明亮而脸更加苍白，待到瓶底重重磕上桌沿时，液面已降下一半。  
“一些不值一提的情绪问题，说来也是叫你无聊。”他大约没看起来那么清醒，眯眼微笑时比平日更加撩人，你有些错愕又多少好笑，他是真的把你当朋友啊，居然敢在你面前喝醉。  
超越之力，当然又是你的老朋友超越之力，这下你俩能彼此彼此了，海德林在上，希望明早这房里还能睁开四只眼睛。  
你是个正经的艾欧泽亚人，你好难把天眼当眼睛。

-

首先，是暗而暖热的，应是在室内。  
墙面高悬贵族女子的画像，碧眸明媚，笑靥温婉。  
金发铺散在被褥的柔软轮廓上，长、直、细，想必也柔软，瓷白的手臂展陈其上，肌肉尚薄，腕部的骨节因此更加突兀。这只手死死攥着一片织物，指节在用力过度后泛出缺血的青白，如此仍能分辨出它过于大而硬朗，应是男性的手。  
阴影中漂浮有低沉的喘息，糅合更多细碎响动，织物与织物、织物与皮肤、皮肤与更隐蔽处的黏膜，这些事物相互摩擦，粘稠水声穿插其间润滑。  
处于上位的男人有张威严冷酷的脸，一道疤痕纵向划过眼睛，他的头发是片苛刻的白金。  
帝国的皇帝，或者反正，迟早是帝国的皇帝，在床第间裸露出的肉体精壮健硕，皮肤上纵横象征功勋的伤疤，他实在过分高大，当头笼罩，就显得身下做承纳姿态的另一人格外纤细。  
瓦厉斯•耶•加尔乌斯用他那惯握权柄的手抚摸身下人的面颊，即使那张脸你前所未见，年少、青涩，沾染比例不明的情欲、忍耐与苦痛，你仍然认出那是他唯一的子嗣，芝诺斯——你想起这词的本义是神明的礼物。  
那摩挲的五指起初异常柔缓，几乎能算作真正的床笫厮磨，瓦利斯带着难以掩饰的迷恋去接触少年人未全长开的脸，从紧俏的下颚起始，嘴唇，洁白整齐的齿列，鼻梁挺直，眼窝深而眉弓高——  
芝诺斯喉中蓦然扯出一声痛呼，他的嗓子较战败那日更为喑哑，他此时能有多大呢，十六、十七？甚至可能是十四五。他的父亲一手停留在他前额，拇指于天眼处狠狠摁下，他们的身体在同一时间完成楔合，少年皇子吃痛反弓起背脊，浑身筋肉都紧巴巴拧到了一起。  
“别让我听到不该有的声音，废物。”  
这事实在看了也没什么好描述，帝国的大将军面色阴沉，眼神狠厉，大开大合的肏干誓搞出冲锋陷阵气势，但他的讨伐对象态度良好，勉强还能担个积极配合……但人和人下半身那些活动到底也就是，抽抽插插这么回事罢。若非说有什么特别之处，未来的皇帝抽起人耳光来倒真够暴戾，芝诺斯没费心摆正歪向一侧的头，也不去擦唇边的血际，但他确实遵循了命令，再没有吐露呻吟。  
少年人的四肢修长，动作间也真不曾推拒，那些抽条疯长的骨头，骨头上未及长成的薄薄一层肌肉，全部以惊人的克制，竭尽所能驻留原地，它们只是在自己所处的绵软寝具中上下扑腾、抽搐成僵硬怪异的姿态，让人联想到被长枪钉死在地的猎物。  
你能看清他的肋骨，他年轻，瘦削，他的肩膀宽而平，他的腰身窄而柔韧。他的腰……你吃不准这是他俩哪一人的趣味——更可能的还是父亲——这个你从未熟识过的芝诺斯穿着件缀满蕾丝花边织物，这白色的东西死死卡住他的胸腔，压迫之下腰肢僵硬而纤细，你还是认得它的，这是件贵族小姐的束腰。  
皇室成员的情趣内衣当然是整套的，用料一致，纹饰统一，这是说他从脖子上掩饰喉结的项圈开始，到扣紧腿根的吊袜带为止，全是白得欲盖弥彰的蕾丝、缎带与荷叶边。  
你就是没想到帝国的品味也有如此柔软的一面。  
他饱浸汗水的皮肤上，色泽更深更艳丽的是嘴唇，乳尖和下体的性器。这些东西一时都无人问津，瓦厉斯仅仅是扣住了他的腰身冲撞，皇子的头颈反弓向后，半张的唇间掠过短促气音，情欲薰红了他的面颊，叫寒露浸染他蓝色的眼睛，他难得与普通人一般，在没顶迷狂中失神。他的皮肤上沁出汗珠，乳尖充血肿胀，他的阴茎从漉湿软密，雄狮鬃毛般丰美的毛发中抬起头来，显然已在交媾中找着了乐趣，根部锁死在一条细长金链下，你猜是因为淑女不会射精。他的接受操弄的甬道口红熟软烂，体腔内细嫩滑腻的黏膜抽动着，一阵又一阵地绞紧父亲的东西。  
他们在短暂的停顿后变换了体位，芝诺斯把脸半埋进织物里，这时他能更轻松地找到些东西抓握，你注意到他的右手手掌被绷带缠绕，而此时双掌都已沾染了暗红液体。他长而浓密的眼睫微垂，他把密布绉褶的床单咬进嘴里。  
这个姿势同时能使攻城掠地的玩意更加深入，年轻人的肩胛上滚过战栗，他后背裸裎的部分交错新鲜的鞭痕，鼓起的肉棱上渗透出粘稠体液。  
瓦厉斯在一阵骤然加速的冲锋后完成了释放，在最后的狂热里你听到他吐出一个陌生的女名，尾声里的就只是些糜烂颓废的情愫，欧石楠的香调里沾染了机械锈蚀后的甜腥。  
他多少放任芝诺斯在床上又躺了一会，大约大将军也需要平复高潮后的余韵。  
“你可以走了。”  
你望向那个背影，年轻人仍带着满身不堪入目的装点，皮肤上情欲的痕迹也未消退，有浑浊的体液随他的行动滑过腿侧。无论如何，你看着芝诺斯踩稳了每一步，推开门走了出去。

-

“你看见了什么，蛮族的英雄？”他不笑的时候显得比实际年龄更青涩，那张脸的美丽超越了性别的界限。  
你权衡了他往日展露的洞察力与酒水debuff的作为，最终仍选择老实交代。  
先喝一杯压压惊，再老实交代。  
你有点理解了像倒水那么喝酒的乐趣所在。  
瓦厉斯，皇宫和床，为了双方都好，你对蕾丝花边和迫害青少年有所保留。  
“嗯？是什么时候。”你僵在原地，为这道送命题万分苦恼，随即注目芝诺斯起身离座，他手里仍握着半空的酒瓶，而你急于寻回失去的舌头。  
他倒也没在等你回答，自顾自往下说去。  
“最近一次是飞往阿拉米格前，或者那个无影……不提也罢。”  
他退后两步，在床沿重新坐下，行动间并未显露酒精的影响。  
“你想听这个，大英雄，你很兴奋。”  
过去的皇太子对瓶浅浅呷上一口，拢一把阻挡视线的长发，抬手扯开了衣襟，将瓶中剩余的液体浇了自己半身。  
你的目光难以自制地舔上他胸腹精悍的曲线，清澈的酒水在他锁骨浅浅积蓄，又不堪重负地下流直遁入腰际淤积的里衣布料里。  
“你从阿拉米格起就想爬上我的床，我又——”  
他的尾音暧昧地打了个转，再开口时竟是银亮的女声。  
时间似在此驻足，他的话音于你耳中不再连贯，芝诺斯的嘴唇薄，泛一点意味不明的水光，那两片唇瓣开，合，开，再合。  
何、尝、不、是？  
你们喝得是真有点高，你想着，你的腿已自作主张，大步向他走去。  
你以在帝国不被允许的，对神明的虔诚跪在他身前，你的触摸受祂许可，你的轻吻饱含狂信，只在此地、此时，逾期无补。暴雪已过，明月拨云，弯刀似的梅茵菲娜于你身后窗外升起。  
在用祂的性器填补口中缺憾前你开口，你说。  
“我更喜欢你原本的声音。”

END【你情我愿的成年人做爱有什么可写的esc掉

**Author's Note:**

> 1【不存在的幕间剧场】  
> “纤细苗条？”他笑起来，“我的朋友，你说我那会是十五十六，那我应该……”  
> 他略加思索，抬手向你头顶比划一下：“有两米高吧，跟你现在差不多。”  
> 哈……纤细苗条。  
> 是光之滤镜，光之滤镜让你眼瞎。
> 
> 2【自由心证环节不必在意】  
> 芝最后那句何尝不是纯属跟假音一样假的扯淡，但是还能怎么样呢，抱头痛哭和抚掌大笑都更加奇怪啊我的朋友。


End file.
